Disposable medical devices having piercing elements for administering a medication or withdrawing a fluid, such as hypodermic needles, blood collecting needles, fluid handling needles and assemblies thereof, require safe and convenient handling. The piercing elements include, for example, pointed needle cannula or blunt ended cannula.
Safe and convenient handling of disposable medical devices is recognized by those in the medical arts so as to minimize exposure to blood borne pathogens. Safe and convenient handling of disposable medical devices results in the disposal of the medical devices intact.
As a result of this recognition, numerous devices have been developed for shielding needles after use. Many of these devices are somewhat complex and costly. In addition, many of these devices are cumbersome to use in performing procedures. Furthermore, some of the devices are so specific that they preclude use of the device in certain procedures or with certain devices and/or assemblies. For example, some devices employ very short thin needle cannula's. A shield designed to lock near the distal end of one needle cannula might not engage a much shorter needle cannula. Additionally, a shield designed to lock with a wider gauge needle cannula might be more likely to generate a spray upon engaging a much narrower needle cannula. Furthermore, it may be desirable to reduce the force required to effect shielding without reducing the audible and tactile indications of complete shielding.
Therefore, there exists a need for a safety shield assembly: (i), that is manufactured easily; (ii) that is applicable to many devices; (iii) that is simple to use with one hand; (iv) that can be disposed of safely; (v) that does not interfere with normal practices of needle use; (vi) that has tactile features whereby the user may be deterred from contacting the needle, the user may easily orient the needle with the patient and easily actuate and engage the shield assembly; (vii) that has visual features whereby the user may be deterred from contacting the needle, the user may easily orient the needle with the patient and easily actuate and engage the shield assembly; (viii) that is not bulky; (ix) that includes means for minimizing exposure to the user of residual fluid leaking from the needle; and (x) provides minimal exposure to the user because the needle shield is immediately initiated by the user after the needle is withdrawn from the patient's vein.